1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device having an indicator adapted for use in a portable equipment such as a camera.
2. Related Background Art
For use as a display device for example in a camera, there has been conceived a device having an indicating hand or pointer (hereinafter called indicator), for indicating phototaking information such as the shutter speed, diaphragm stop or exposure correction value. In such display device, in response to an instruction signal supplied to control means such as a microcomputer, corresponding to the amount of operation of an operation member such as an externally operable dial of the camera, the indicator is moved by a predetermined amount to externally display the desired phototaking information.
In such display device, the stopped position of the indicator is always taken as the reference position, and the indicator is moved from said reference position, by an amount corresponding to the number of pulses of the instruction signal. Consequently, the reference position of the indicator naturally cannot be determined during the movement thereof, and, if a new instruction signal is supplied in such state, the amount of movement of the indicator cannot be determined. In such case, therefore, it is no longer possible to exactly display the phototaking information, and there may even result an erroneous operation of the indicator. Such drawback, resulting from a fact that the indicator is moved on real time basis by the input instruction signal, may be avoided by temporary storage of the instruction signal in a memory, but the use of an additional memory for such purpose will lead to an increased cost.
Also when the user moves the indicator, he rotates the command dial by a predetermined amount in order to move the indicator to a target position. If the movement of the indicator is slow, the indicator is still moving when the rotation of the command dial by the predetermined amount is completed. Therefore, the user is tempted to further rotate the command dial, in order to accelerate the movement of the indicator to the target position. As a result, there is encountered a drawback that the indicator eventually stops at a position beyond the target position, though the user terminates the rotation of the command dial when the indicator reaches the target position.